Asura's To Love-Ru
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: What would happen if the biggest accidental pervert of the known galaxy meets with arguably the most overprotective dad with a power to match? You might just get this kind of story!


**Asura's To-Love-Ru**

Disclaimer: This will be an Asura's Wrath and To-Love-Ru humour crossover fanfiction. In this story, Asura and the other demigods are aliens with Asura on par with Lala's father, Gid. As to why I'm making this fanfiction, I just cannot resist the tempting idea of Yuuki Rito, Tvtropes' God of Accidental Perverts, meeting Asura. It will most likely be a one-shot though. Please note that I have not played the game and only saw some of the cutscenes on Youtube as well as info from Tvtropes and Wiki so some OOC might occur. For the sake of hopefully comedic soundtrack dissonance, play the Asura's Wrath soundtrack, Furueru Kokoro, while reading the first half of this fanfiction.

**Asura's To-Love-Ru**

Yuuki Rito, a boy with brown hair and eyes, was running away from Yami, also known as the infamous assassin, Golden Darkness, for accidentally molesting her, again. Frowning at the fleeing boy, the seemingly young girl with gold-blond hair and red eyes dressed in a black skirt with leather traps on her legs deadpanned, "Stop running. You're only delaying the inevitable."

"But it's an accident, I swear!" yelled Rito as he dodged Yami's deadly ability to transform her body, mainly her hair, into blades, fists and toothy maws.

"So says the boy who somehow managed to fall down, strip me half-naked, and even had his face buried into my crotch," thought Yami. Accident or not, she hates perverted people hence her desire to beat Rito for molesting her.

Realizing that Yami could not be reasoned with, Rito ran even harder until he collided into someone just as he was about to turn around a corner. Surprised by the sudden collision, as he was more worried about dodging Yami's hair-blades than looking forward, Rito fell onto the person in front of him. Seeing Rito fall onto someone, Yami stopped in her tracks, partly because she did not want to accidentally hurt the other person but mostly to frown at Rito's latest accidental act of molestation. Seriously, how does he manage to commit such perverted acts by pure accident is beyond her, like that time when he accidentally fell down and his face was practically buried into the naked crotch of a certain sadistic girl with brown skin, black hair and yellow eyes known as Nemesis.

Groaning, Rito opened his eyes and realized to his embarrassment and horror that his face had landed right onto the middle of the soft and flower-scented bust of a young girl about his age. The facts that his hands were accidentally holding her arms down and his legs were entangled with her own legs certainly did not help. Looking at the stunned girl who had black hair, light-brown eyes and rather distinctive blue-green eye-shadow, Rito was about to earnestly apologize when the girl suddenly shrieked, "Pervert!"

Quickly getting off the blushing girl who was all too happy to keep her distance away from him, Rito was still trying to apologize to her when he suddenly felt a dreadfully powerful presence, one so strong that even Yami felt terrified.

Feeling as though he had earned the wrath of God himself, Rito fearfully looked up and saw a sight which made him almost wet himself. Standing before him behind the molested girl was a well-built man with unusual red skin, markings on his face, white hair, and blood-red eyes which are now glaring murderously at him. Taking a moment to see the tears in the recently-molested girl's eyes, the man growled at Rito, "Human, you just molested my daughter and made her cry." Time seemed to slow down for Rito as he saw the man slammed his right fist into his left hand and cracked his knuckles, noting how the arms appear mechanical in nature. Too terrified to even speak in apology, Rito knew that he was going to die a painful death through getting punched into a blood pulp by an infuriated father…

-Scene Break-

"Was it really a good idea to let Mithra go ahead of us?" asked a handsome young man with black hair and light-brown eyes named Yasha.

"Well, it is her first visit to Earth and we did come here so that she can meet her childhood friend so it's not like I cannot understand her excitement. Besides, Asura-kun's with her so of course she'll be alright," replied a beautiful young woman with the same hair and eyes as Yasha.

Peering at the young woman who is his sister, Durga, Yasha said, "To be honest, I'm actually more worried about Asura. You do remember what happened that time when Wyzen accidentally bumped into her and made her fall down when she was a toddler, right?"

Sighing, Durga admitted, "Yes, I do remember that embarrassing day. Had it been someone Asura-kun actually disliked, he would have done much worse than kick his rear hard enough to send him flying across the room. Although, in his defence, he feared that Wyzen-san was about to fall on top of her and we both know how disastrous that would have been."

"Perhaps, but let's not forget that other incident when she got lost while wandering around with her friend and ended up being inside a warship."

Shaking her head, Durga ruefully smiled and said, "Or how Asura-kun literally tore the ship apart with his bare hands and even thought that the terrified crew had kidnapped her."

"Well, at least no one hurt in that particular incident," said a shrugging Yasha who then added, "Even now I still find it hard to believe that you married that short-tempered ape."

"Oh, and you never had problems with me courting with other men before I finally settled for Asura-kun, your best friend?" asked Durga in mock anger while her eyes shone with amusement.

"I do, just not as much as all those other men. Even now I'm still surprised that Asura can actually be a loving family man, albeit a bungling one," answered Yasha who mentally added with a hidden smirk, "And a whipped husband too at that. I still remember how my sister scolded him for helping Mithra avoid eating her vegetables."

Giggling, Durga said, "Well, I suppose it must be my feminine charms that helped the infamous embodiment of wrath settle down and have a family."

"That and a loving kindness which your daughter had thankfully inherited even though she loves listening to Asura's many admittedly epic battles and see him fight exciting duels," thought Yasha.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard and, feeling a familiar energy signature which the people of their world locally term as mantra, Yasha slapped his palm onto his face and groaned, "And here comes trouble, Asura's style!"

-Scene Break-

Yuki Rito had faced many insane situations, be it embarrassing or downright life-threatening in nature. Considering that he is the fiancé of a tailed alien princess who has a love for creating crazy inventions which tend to explode when malfunctioning, the target of an assassin who can transform any part of her body into a weapon, and would always somehow end up molesting a girl by sheer accidental coincidence, to say that he had went through a lot would be an understatement. That is not even counting the fact that the said alien princess has two younger sisters who are twins and a childhood friend who used to be a gender-bender before finally separating into two separate individuals of either gender while the assassin is connected to two more living "transform weapons". Why, he even knows a ghost-girl who was later given a body of her own never mind the relatively normal human girls he is at least acquainted with.

However, none of these situations had prepared him to face the wrath of an infuriated father whose daughter he had accidentally molested just moments ago. The man's downright palpable wrathful presence was such that even Yami was reluctant to stop him if her decision to just step aside and let him chase after Rito meant anything. Of course, it might just be her way of saying, "You molested her, deal with her father yourself."

Running with all the speed he could muster, a speed he had unconsciously acquired through running away from many things including explosions from malfunctioning inventions and an infuriated Golden Darkness, Rito knew that he must escape or he will perish. Suddenly sensing danger, Rito barely managed to duck as a fist flew over where his head used to be. As Rito ducked too low, he ended up tripping and, acting on instinct, rolled to the side so that man, whom Rito would later recognize as Asura, would not step onto him.

Stopping himself, thus leaving an impressive footprint on the floor, Asura turned around to face the molester that dared to make his daughter, Mithra, cry when he saw that Rito was already running in the opposite direction. Growling, Asura dashed towards Rito, intending to punch him into a bloody pulp. However, the accursed boy somehow managed to sense the incoming attack again and did a ridiculous spin to dodge the punch. Had Asura known that Rito would often end up fleeing from the infamous Golden Darkness whenever he offended her, Asura would have actually felt some degree of begrudging respect for the civilian human. However, as he did not know the fact, Ausra only became angrier due to his increasing frustration.

Unfortunately for Rito, his dodge caused him to end up getting cornered between a brick wall and a very angry father who did not waste any time in making sure that the boy would not run away. Unable to run, Rito could only watch in terror as Asura clenched his fists tightly and growled, "Time for you do pay!"

As Asura was about to punch Rito, a female voice suddenly yelled, "Hey, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

Recognizing the voice, Rito thought, "Kotegawa-san!"

Surprised, Asura risked taking his eyes off Rito and turned around to see a pretty teenage girl with long dark hair and dark-brown eyes. Glaring at the white-haired man, the girl named Kotegawa Yui continued to admonish him, "I don't know who you are or what kind of mess Yuuki-kun had gotten himself into but as his classmate I won't let you hurt him!"

Asura's frown deepened as he growled, "That brat had molested my daughter!"

Blinking, the girl then sighed in exasperated frustration as she smacked her hand over her face and spoke, "Why am I not surprised that this would happen?"

Surprised by her response, Asura raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean he had done it before?"

"Let's just say that Yuuki-kun is one of THE most shameless people I've ever met even if all of his actions were accidental in one way or another," stated a weary Yui. The girl blushed slightly as she recalled all the embarrassing moments she had suffered or witnessed because of Rito. "Seriously, how does he get himself into these shameless situations are beyond me!"

Asura's eye twitched in obvious annoyance at the implications and was about to interrogate Rito about Yui's statement when he saw that the boy had disappeared. Shocked by his apparent stealth, Asura looked about in an almost frantic manner as he wondered, "How did he disappear like that? Is he what the people of this planet call a ninja?" He then noticed Rito hiding behind a lamppost staring at Asura warily. Clenching his fists, Asura proceeded to chase after Rito again, leaving a shouting Yui behind and never bothering to consider why Rito chose stay behind to observe Asura when he could have fled for his dear life to escape…

-Scene Break-

Durga, Yasha and Yami were making their way to Asura's location by following Mithra's lead as she could easily sense his energy signature. When Yasha and Durga realized that Rito had molested Mithra, Yasha was tempted to join Asura in his crusade to kill Rito. However, after realizing that it was all a misunderstanding caused by an accident, Yasha was willing to let the matter drop and convince Asura to stop trying to kill the boy. However, everyone but Yami was surprised at how Rito was apparently still alive and well, as evidenced by the fact that Asura's wrathful energy had not diminished at all and had in fact grown. The last time something like that happened was when Asura fought against the seemingly invincible enemy, the one responsible for creating a terrible bioweapon known as Gohma Vlitra, named Chakravartin. "Just what kind of person is that boy?"

-Scene Break-

Rito was once again on the run as he fled for his dear life from Asura. While thankful that the furious father did not attempt any harm on Yui, Rito was anything but happy about the fact that Asura still want to beat him into a bloody pulp. Desperately dodging the man's kicks and punches, Rito never noticed how some of the blows which grazed him should have actually done much more harm to his body. Of course, considering that the boy was once used as a living club against a horde of aliens which impersonated as ghosts and monsters and survived the experience with nothing worse a lot of bruises, as well as surviving many other injuries, it can be said that he is tougher than a normal person.

Unaware of the boy's toughness, Asura grew even angrier as he growled, "Hold still so that I can actually hit you!"

"Like heck I would let you!"

-Scene Break-

"Say, should we try and help Rito-senpai, Master?" asked a girl with black eyes and red hair tied into a long pigtail named Mea.

Smirking, a brown-skinned girl with black hair and yellow eyes named Nemesis replied, "No, let's just sit back and enjoy the show for a bit longer." Licking her lips, she lustfully thought, "That distressed expression of his is simply delicious!" She then sensed that four people were approaching and pouted as she thought, "Damn, it looks like the fun won't last much longer."

-Scene Break-

Rito was still desperately fleeing from the infuriated father when he suddenly turned around the corner and collided into someone, again. Groaning, Rito was about to get up when he realized to his horror that he had just run into, and molested, the girl who would later introduce herself as Mithra, again. Lying on top of her in a highly compromising position with one of his legs locked between her thighs, one of his hands groping her breast, and his lips hovering just above her own, Rito was about to get off her in embarrassment when he felt a familiar angry presence behind him. While no genius, Rito know that Asura was behind him and was going to kill him.

"Any last words, brat?"

Before Rito could speak his last words, a young woman's voice said, "Asura-kun, please stop right this instant."

Turning his attention to the young woman who was none other than his wife, Durga, Asura sputtered, "B-but why? That brat had molested our daughter, twice!"

Placing her arms akimbo, Durga admonished Asura, "First of all, the boy only "attacked" our daughter by accident on both incidents. The first time when he was running away from a girl he had similarly assaulted, the second time while running away from you." While Yami blushed slightly, Asura twitched in slight annoyance as Durga continued to explain, "Also, this boy happens to be the one betrothed to Mithra's friend. I'm sure you can understand that harming her friend's betrothed would make her upset."

Quaking in restrained fury, Asura finally unclenched his fist and released a heavy breath as he spoke, "Alright, I won't kill the brat, this time. But if he dares to hurt Mithra…"

"Asura, please, your four extra arms are starting to form," said Yasha. While he shares Asura's desire to hurt Rito if he ever dares to harm Mithra, Yasha was more willing to at least have the boy explain himself before deciding on the most suitable form of punishment for him.

Snorting, Asura crossed his arms over his chest and growled at Rito, "And you, get off my daughter this instant!"

-Scene Break-

Rito was torn between feeling awkwardly embarrassed, as Mithra is actually a friend of Lala Satalin Deviluke, the same tailed alien girl with pink hair and green eyes whom he is betrothed to, and feeling dreadfully terrified as he is escorting the girl's entire family, including a scowling Asura. Noticing the boy's great unease, and despite her own awkward feelings around the boy who had not only molested her by accident, twice, but even survived an encounter with her father, Mithra felt sympathy for him and said, "I'm terribly sorry about my father to attack you like that. He's really a nice person but it's just that he tends to be overprotective over me and my mother."

Surprised that the apparently sheltered girl would actually talk to him, Rito smiled as he replied, "That's ok. I'm quite used to having people wanting to hurt me already. Besides, I would get upset too if anyone tried to hurt my little sister."

Asura raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement and thought, "Maybe I actually did misjudge that perverted brat."

Relieved that Rito accepted her apology, Mithra asked, "So, how did you meet Lala-chan anyway?"

"Well… it goes like this…"

-Scene Break-

When they had arrived at his home, and after Rito told Mithra about his many troublesome and embarrassing misadventures with Lala, albeit with the raunchy details toned down, Rito opened the door and beckoned them to enter. "Please make yourselves at home."

"Who are these people, nii-san?"

Turning around, Rito saw a young girl with dark-brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail on top and dark-brown eyes. Named Yuuki Mikan, the young girl is Rito's younger sister who was curious about the strangers that had followed Rito home alongside with Yami. Scratching the back of his head, Rito sheepishly said, "They came here to see Lala-san and I… kind of bumped into them along the way."

Well aware of Rito's accidental perversion, Mikan sighed and deadpanned, "In other words, you accidentally groped someone, didn't you?"

While Rito chuckled in awkward embarrassment, Yami nodded and said, "He accidentally touched Mithra-san's breasts, twice within the span of less than half an hour."

Surprised, Rito thought, "Was it really that short? I thought I was running for hours."

Smacking her hand over her forehead, Mikan sighed, "Do I even want to know how he managed to do that?" Inwardly, Mikan thought, "Touching the same girl in less than half an hour, definitely a new record!"

Deciding to end the awkward moment, Yasha helpfully explained, "Let's just say Rito-san accidentally touched my niece and my brother-in-law got angry and tried to punch him. The second time happened during the chase."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised…" thought Mikan as she bowed and introduced herself to the newcomers, "Hello, my name is Yuuki Mikan and I deeply apologize for what my foolish older brother had done."

Bowing in return, Durga replied, "That's alright, Rito-san's actions were unintentional and all is forgiven. My name is Durga by the way."

"Forgiven for the most part anyway," thought Yasha as his niece introduced herself, "And my name is Mithra."

"My name is Yasha, and angry-looking ape beside me is Asura."

"What that mopey idiot says."

"Asura-kun, Yasha-kun, behave," admonished Durga.

"Yes dear/sister."

-Scene Break-

As Lala was not at home at the moment, the newcomers who actually come from a race of human-like cyborg aliens made themselves comfortable while Rito helped Mikan prepare snacks and refreshments for them. As they waited, Yasha gazed at Yami with a critical eye and said, "You're Golden Darkness, aren't you?"

Seemingly unfazed, Yami replied, "That is correct."

While Durga and Mithra were shocked, Yasha continued to calmly ask, "So why are you here associating yourselves with civilian humans?"

"I was originally sent here to assassinate Yuuki Rito as one of Lala-san's fiancé candidates hired me to eliminate him. However, due to unexpected circumstances, I decided to "postpone" his assassination."

Raising an eyebrow, Yasha asked, "And what exactly would convince you to postpone your assassination attempt?"

"I have no obligation to inform you but I can assure you that I mean no harm to Rito-san's loved ones which happens to include Lala-san."

"Just one more question, from what I've heard from you and Mikan-san so far, it seems that Rito-san's… inappropriate actions had happened before, many times in fact."

Sighing, Yami replied, "That is correct."

"So did he accidentally molest you or see you naked before you two met Mithra and Asura?"

"…You could put it that way."

Hearing Yami's reluctant answer, Yasha thought, "That would explain how the boy lasted so long against Asura."

Sharing the same thought, Asura mused, "Anyone who can survive getting hunted down by Golden Dakrness, even if she doesn't want to actually kill the victim, is worthy of note, even for that brat."

"Sorry about the wait, we weren't expecting any guests," said Mikan as she appeared with biscuits and some drinks.

Smiling at the young girl, Durga said, "That's alright, we did come unannounced after all. Mithra-chan wanted to surprise Lala-chan."

Giggling in mild embarrassment Mithra added, "I just never knew that I would meet Lala-chan's fiancé first."

"Yeah, even now I still can't fully believe my foolish brother actually managed to be betrothed to the princess of the entire galaxy." Hearing the doorbell ring, Mikan then said, "That must be Lala and the others. I'll go open the door."

-Scene Break-

The living room became rather crowded as Lala, her twin younger sisters, a plant-girl toddler with a flower on her head named Celine, an alien-girl with green hair and red eyes named Run, Yui and even Mea entered the house. Happy to see one of her few childhood friends, Lala wasted no time to have a friendly conversation with Mithra who was equally happy to see her. Not surprisingly, the girls all soon gathered together to have some "girl talk".

Looking at the chatting girls, Rito smiled and said, "Mithra looks really happy to see Lala-san again."

"Mithra holds a very important position among our kind, so she never gets the chance to go and meet her friends very often," explained Durga.

"Not to mention that the number of real friends she has is tragically low," thought Yasha as he recalled the many "friends" who were only interested in Mithra's position and abilities. Thankfully enough, Mithra was able to tell her real friends from the false ones, and Asura is quite an effective deterrent against anyone that would try to bully Mithra.

"So is she a princess like Lala-san?" asked Rito.

Shaking her head, Durga replied, "Not exactly. You see, she has the unique ability to amplify the abilities of our people and even our technology. Not many can wield the ability let alone so effectively. The fact that she is Asura-kun's daughter, one of the national heroes among our people only makes her position more unique."

"So she's basically a girl with very special abilities and is treated like a princess because of that, huh?" asked Rito.

"You could put it that way," said Yasha.

-Scene Break-

Before long, the day grew late and the Yuuki household welcomed Mithra and her family to stay for dinner and even spend the night at their home. Having no reason not to, Mithra and her family agreed to stay although it was also apparent that Asura was keeping a wary eye on Rito to make sure that he would not do anything perverted on Mithra or Durga.

What Asura did not expect was Celine molesting Durga as she tried to suckle onto her ample bosom. However, as Celine was a girl toddler, Asura was only mildly annoyed by her antics and thought that she must have gotten a bad influence from Rito. Durga on the other hand was amused by it and almost obliged when the other members of her family immediately stopped her and reminded her that she was with her hosts, including Rito. A little sheepish, Durga apologized while covering her near-exposed breasts, "Sorry about that, she just reminds me of how Mithra was like when she was little."

Embarrassed, Mithra cried, "Mother!"

Yasha sighed as he recalled how Durga would often breast-feed Mithra without paying attention to her surroundings. Of course, breast-feeding is hardly unusual among their people but it is also generally accepted that breast-feeding should be done a little less publicly, something which Durga did not seem to care about. Asura, being overprotective as he is, naturally made sure that no male dared to ogle at Durga's exposed bosoms.

-Scene Break-

After having dinner, the girls went into the bathroom which has a greatly-expanded interior thanks to one of Lala's inventions. Wanting to avoid any awkward situations, and Asura's wrath, Rito stayed out of it despite Momo teasing him about joining with the girls to bathe. The night went on without further incident, until the girls decided to have a sleepover…

-Scene Break-

Mithra had one sleeping issue which her family never did manage to help her overcome, which is her tendency to sleepwalk towards people whom she is comfortable with. While not a serious problem with friends and family, none of her family members expected her to develop a fancy for Rito who was actually a nice person despite being so clumsy in a rather perverted manner. Combined with Rito's own sleeping issues which make him a terrifyingly effective molester while asleep, the combination could not have been worse for Mithra's purity, and Rito's physical health…

-Scene Break-

On the following morning, Durga was about wake up the girls when she realized to her shock that Mithra was not with them. Well aware of Mithra's poor sleeping habits, Durga knew that Mithra would usually come to her, Asura, or even Yasha to sleep with. The fact that Mithra was not with the other girls, or with her family members, made Durga worried. Urgently waking up the other girls, Durga told them about the situation. However, rather than panic, the girls realized one other person whom Mithra may had slept with for the night as Mikan groaned, "Please don't tell me she went to HIM!"

Well aware of Rito's sleeping habits, and fearful for his life, even Momo was worried as she spoke, "If she had, even we cannot guarantee that her purity is intact!"

"Knowing that beast, he may have taken away her purity already!" exclaimed Nana as she, along with her sisters and friends, rushed to Rito's room with a decidedly worried Durga following them…

-Scene Break-

Rito was sleeping peacefully while nuzzling against something soft and warm. Breathing in the gentle sweet scent of whatever he was nuzzling against, he almost failed to hear a soft moan. Opening his eyes, he was immediately fully awake when he realized to his shock and horror that Mithra was not only sleeping on his bed with him, but was rather dishevelled in appearance with her sleeping clothes almost completely off her otherwise nude body. The fact that her face was blushed with sweat covering her entire body only made the situation all the more awkward. With his face nuzzled between her breasts, Rito was desperately trying to understand how it could have happened when he heard someone faint followed by Nana shouting, "Ah, Durga-san!" Rito then heard Mikan sigh, "Well, this is awkward-"

"YUUKI RITOOOO!"

Hearing Asura's booming voice, and realizing that Asura would soon realize why his wife had just fainted, Rito could only pray that he would be able to somehow survive this awkwardly troublesome situation…

-Story Fin-

Author's Note: Wanted to add more to the story, but decided to keep it shorter than intended. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and please provide feedback!


End file.
